Pieces of the Music
by Starlight623
Summary: Glimpses into the life of Finn and Rachel.
1. 4 times Finn made them late & 1 for Rach

A/N: Hello there! This is my first Glee fan fiction, but I just had to write something to make up for the sadness at the death of Cory Monteith. In my world, he is not gone and Finchel is definitely alive and well.

Please enjoy these little snippets into the lives of Rachel and Finn. It will more than likely turn into a series of one-shots.

Four Times Finn Made Them Late, and One Time Rachel Did

* * *

"Finn! If you don't get down here right now, we're going to be mega-late!"

"I ... I'm coming!"

Finn Hudson sat tapping his finger on the desk, impatiently waiting for his brother to answer his Skype.

"Come on, come on! Finally!"

"Finn, aren't you supposed to be in a limo right now? The Tonys are, like, now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Rachel is downstairs yelling. I need to know what tie to wear."

"What?!" Kurt screeched. "Finn, this is why you called?"

"Yes! What color?" Finn said, panicked, holding up a handful of ties.

"Ugh, alright then. What color is Rachel's dress?"

"Um, blue."

"Oh for the love of ..." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "What color of blue, Finn?"

"It's ... light blue?"

"Are you asking or telling? A sky blue? A periwinkle? Cornflower?"

"Wouldn't cornflower be yellow?" Finn wondered out loud.

"Focus, Finn! What color?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly from behind him came "Finn! We have to leave and you're chatting?!"

"Rachel! Let me see your dress!" Kurt called from the computer.

"What?" she asked, walking closer.

"Great. Finn, wear the blue one with the pinstripes ... the really thin stripes."

"Thanks, little brother!"

Kurt sighed. "You're welcome. Knock 'em dead, Rach! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Kurt. Good bye!" And with that, Skype closed.

Rachel began to tie Finn's tie for him. "What were you doing?"

"I wanted to surprise you and match your dress ... but I have no idea what I'm doing ... still."

She chuckled. "Oh, Finn. I didn't marry you for your fashion sense."

"Thankfully," he muttered.

She finished the tie and pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. "But if you don't get in the car, I will leave without you. And I don't want to win my first Tony without some serious arm candy with me." She winked and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the waiting car.

"I'm sorry we're late, Rach," he said, opening the door for her.

"As long as you keep looking this sexy, I'll forgive you. I'll be getting some deadly looks from every other girl there. And I love those looks!"

"Oh, my jealous Elphaba."

Rachel gave her best wicked witch smirk.

"I prefer kissing Rachel, though. That makeup is hard to get off my lips."

"I told you to wait until I got it all off!"

"Worth every scrub," he said, pulling her to him for a kiss.

Before the kiss could get too passionate, Rachel pulled back. "Don't mess up my makeup and my hair!"

"Won't matter. You'll still be the hottest girl there."

She blushed and lowered her face.

He lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his. "Rach, all these years and you still don't believe me?"

"I believe you think so. I just don't always see it."

"Well, start seeing it. You are going to win a Tony tonight and everyone will see you for the hot, sexy, beautiful woman I married."

"It's no wonder your students love you. You're absolutely the most inspirational person I know. I love you."

"I love you, too. And now, let's go show you off to the world in this amazing blue dress."

She smiled. "And just so you know, it's cornflower blue."

As the door to the limo opened, he cried, "Oh! THAT'S cornflower!"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood to go to this," Rachel sighed.

"Why not?" Finn replied.

"Look at me! I'm huge!"

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so. All I see it the basketball in my dress."

"That basketball is our baby," he said as he put on his jacket. "And let's not ignore what all this has done to the area above the baby," he said, unabashedly staring at her chest.

"Finn!" she cried, slapping his arm.

"What? Sorry! I just love that dress." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Besides, we haven't seen Mercedes, Puck and Quinn in forever. It'll be great to see them again."

"Yeah, sure. I do miss everyone. But it doesn't stop me from hating my new found waddle."

"Baby, there's still 2 months to go."

"Thank you, Finn. I haven't been keeping track," she snapped.

He smiled that crooked grin that he knew let him get away with most things.

She sighed. Rachel knew what he was doing, but he was too cute. "I'm going to finish my makeup," she said as she straightened his tie. "I'll see you downstairs."

He nodded and waited for her to leave. Truth be told, he was really nervous to go to this Glee Club reunion. It had been 10 years since his class, the founding class, had graduated and a reunion for everyone had been planned. Sure, Finn had sang since then. Rachel made it a part of a daily ritual to sing together to keep her vocal cords in tip top shape. It got her a Tony, so who was he to question his Broadway diva?

But he hadn't really sang in public. Maybe he and Puck had some karaoke after 1 too many beers, but he was one of the Glee club's original co-captains. Any performance he gave tonight (and Rachel assured him that there would be performances), would need to be good. He could probably get away with just a song or two, but still. What if he didn't have it anymore?

He looked in the mirror. Ten years had been relatively kind to him. But did he still have the same music? Maybe he could just get away with playing the drums tonight...

'Stop thinking like that!' he chastised himself. 'You'll have Rach. You'll be awesome!'

He stared again and thought of her. And suddenly it all seemed to rush back.

_Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name..._

The words, the emotions, everything he would need came back. He continued to sing his heart out. He definitely wanted the practice.

As he got to the end of his part, he figured he would just skip Rachel's part, but then -

_I hear your voice now, you are my choice now, the love you bring..._

Finn beamed and held his hand out in invitation to join him. The couple continued the song together until the finish.

"You know, I should be offended that you were singing without me!" Rachel teased.

"Hey, you sing without me all the time," he returned.

She shrugged. "Nervous?"

"I was. Until I remembered everything I put into this song for you all those years ago. I don't have to sing tonight for anyone but you."

"That's right. You're the only one I sing for, too."

"Even in front of hundreds of people?"

"Nope. I want to give them a good performance, but each time I sing, it's for you." She pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss. "Now, are you ready? We're going to be so late!"

"No one ever expects us on time anyway. Kurt told me they figure we're probably doing it in the parking lot."

"Hmmm, if not for the baby belly, I'd say that's a fantastic idea."

"Mrs. Hudson!" Finn said, pretending to be shocked.

"Please, look at what you've turned me into!"

"Keep wearing dresses like that and I'll be glad to look at you anyway you want!"

"Come on! Let's surprise them and be there on time. We'll leave the car fun for after the baby."

"God, I love you," Finn said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too!"

* * *

"I'm just saying you need to sit down and take it easy!"

"I have had it with taking it easy, Finn! I need to get this baby out. I am 3 - 3! - days past my due date. What if she's gotten so big that she can't come out? This is YOUR baby afterall! She's probably going to be huge!"

"Rach, calm down. The last ultrasound was just a few days ago. And she's not too big. She's just waiting to make a grand entrance. What do you call it? Fashionably late?"

"It's getting to be unfashionable at this point."

"You're pretty uncomfortable, huh?"

"No, Finn. I really enjoy having this 8 pound bowling ball sitting on my bladder. I love being crazy hot and achy and moody and bloated. The kicks to my kidneys are just icing on the cake!"

Finn stood still for a moment, unsure of how to approach his very pregnant and very cranky wife. He hoped starting with an apology would help. And maybe some chocolate.

"I'm sorry, Rach. How about I get you a chocolate bar, and then I'll rub your feet?"

She sighed. She knew he was trying (and she knew he could be very trying), but she was never one for patience and waiting on their baby was just making her all the more irritable. Nonetheless, it wasn't Finn's fault. At least, not any more than her fault as well.

"That sounds nice. Thank you, sweetheart."

Finn smiled, hoping to have dodged that bullet for now. He ran to the kitchen to get the chocolate and perhaps some peanut butter to go with it, when -

"Finn!"

He dropped everything and ran to Rachel. She was standing in a puddle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What happened? Do you not see what happened? My water broke!"

"Broke? What? ... OH!"

"Get it together, Finn!"

"Yes ... right. "

Rachel sighed. This wasn't unexpected. "Ok, go get my bag and call the doctor. I'm going to get a quick shower."

"A shower? Now?"

"Do you think I want to sit and wait and be wet and smelly?"

"Um ... no?"

"Just go get the bag!"

"Ok, bag."

Finn ran to their bedroom while Rachel took the fastest shower of her life. When she finished, she went straight downstairs. She expected to find him sitting on the couch, or maybe pacing the living room, but he wasn't there. She sat on the couch, hoping maybe he was in the garage, putting her bag in the car. But after a few minutes, she got up, figuring he hadn't taken the one bag to the car.

"Finn?" she called. "Where are you?"

She wandered back to their room where she saw the funniest sight of her life. Finn stood at the mirror, giving himself a pep talk ... while doing karate moves (A/N: Think of Finn at the Fabray's.)

"You can do this! ... You have to pull it together for Rachel ... hyah... She needs you to be strong for both of you! All 3 of you ... Oh God, I'm going to be a father today... hyah ... Get it together, Hudson! You will do this for your wife and your daughter! ... hy-

"Do you think you have it together now?" Rachel asked, trying desperately to hide her giggles.

Startled, Finn spun around. His blush rose instantly. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know Mr. Miyagi will not be calling."

"I'm just scared, Rachel."

"You? I'm the one who has to get her out!"

"No, I know, but I need to be strong and protective and fatherly. I didn't have a father."

"You've done great with Will and Emma's baby! Being a Godfather is an important role."

"That doesn't count. He's someone else's. I'm not raising him, I'm playing and giving him back."

"You have no need to worry, you're going to be - ahhhh!"

"Rach! Are you ok?"

"Contraction! I'll have to build you up later. Right now, we have to go. Are you done stalling with your own pep talk?"

"I wasn't stalling!" he protested. Rachel glared. "Ok, I was stalling a little bit. But I did call the doctor and she'll be waiting for us at the hospital. I have the quickest route all mapped out and we can totally go now."

"Great," Rachel replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be sorry. Just drive the fastest and safest way you know how."

"Right. Gotcha."

Soon enough, they got to the hospital.

"I thought you'd never get here!" the doctor said as they wheeled Rachel in.

"Oh you know, traffic," Rachel said.

The rest of the day was a blur to Finn. He knew Rachel was the strongest person he had ever met, but she rose to new levels that day. She was amazing! And before he knew it, Melody Faith was in his arms.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Rachel asked.

"Um ... yeah. Bags, keys, teddy bear. I'm finally ready this time!"

"Good. Can we please just get to the hospital? I refuse to come screeching in like the last two times."

"I know, I know. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine as long as we get there!"

"Ok, ok! I'll get the car and pick you up at the front door."

"Great," she sighed.

Finn picked up everything they were taking to the hospital and ran to get the car. The birth of any baby is exciting. Finn recalled the last two times they ran to the hospital like this, the birth of their daughter and then their son. He was slightly frazzled then, but he felt more comfortable this time. This time would be different. No more flying down the highway and praying the cops were sitting somewhere else.

He pulled up and beeped the horn. Rachel rushed out and jumped in.

"Did you call your dads?" he asked as she buckled up.

"Yeah, they're taking the first flight up. Did you call your parents?"

"I'm going to when I get to the hospital."

"Finn! I'll call Carole now," Rachel said with a sigh. "They might be able to come up together."

"Thanks. I guess I'm just too nervous to think straight."

"And yet I'm letting you drive..."

Just then, the car began to ping.

"What the hell is that?" Finn wondered aloud.

Rachel slapped her hand to her forehead. "Finn ... did you remember to fill up the car?"

"Sure I did! Last ... week."

"There's a gas station up ahead. Please don't get us stranded!"

Finn wisely didn't say a word. He didn't spend all these years with this woman and not pick up at least a thing or two. He pulled into the gas station and put as much gas as would go. Soon after, they were on their way again.

"Still ok?" he asked her.

"Fine. Just anxious, you know?"

"Absolutely."

Finally, they arrived at the hospital.

"This just never changes, does it?" Rachel asked as she pushed the button on the elevator.

"Nope."

Once they got to the maternity floor, Rachel rushed to the nurses station.

"Melody Michaels' room please?"

"She's in 505, dear," the kindly nurse replied.

"Thank you!"

And with that, they hurried to their daughter's room.

"There you are!" Melody said as they walked through the door. "I thought you got lost!"

"Oh, you know, traffic," Rachel said, elbowing her husband.

"Yeah, crazy in places," Finn agreed, grateful for her use of that white lie, again.

"Well, at least you're here now," Melody sighed. "I told Ethan I might have to go find you myself!"

"Oh, hell hath no fury like a Hudson woman in labor!" Rachel laughed. "And don't worry. Saba and Zayde and Nana and Pap will be here as soon as they can get flights from Ohio."

"Good," Melody sighed, just before another contraction hit.

Ethan held one hand while Rachel held the other. Finn felt really out of place.

"Are you ok, Mel?" Rachel asked.

"I will be. I think the epidural is starting to kick in."

"Those are a gift from God! Ok, Daddy and I are going down to the cafeteria and we'll let you know when the great-grandparents-to-be should arrive."

"Sounds good. I love you," Melody told her mother.

After a round of hugs and I love you's, Finn and Rachel went to get a bite to eat and await the news of their granddaughter's birth.

* * *

"Rachel! I'm serious! If we don't leave now, you will be late for your own wedding!" Kurt called as he raced up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I just ... can't find ... ugh!"

"What is taking so long in here?"

Kurt walked into the room to find Rachel on her hands and knees, searching the floor.

"Rachel! Get up! It took us weeks to find that dress!"

"Well I'm sorry, but my garter is missing and I need it!"

Kurt sighed. Rachel was normally so organized, but the stress of planning this wedding had finally gotten to her.

"Let me help," he said, joining her on the floor. "I hope you know how much I love you, crawling around in this tux."

"And I love you too. But it's my something blue. And Finn picked this garter out and I don't want to go without it!"

"Yeah, I'm going to not think on that or I'll have to bleach my mind's eye."

Rachel finally looked up at Kurt to give him a glare.

Kurt gasped. "Were you crying?"

"Of course I was! I can't find the special garter that Finn picked out!"

"Your mascara ran! You look like Alice Cooper!"

"What?!" Rachel ran to the mirror and screamed. "Kurt! Fix it!"

"Ok, ok! We can deal with this. Um ... right." He ran around looking for what he needed. Soon enough, he had Rachel looking even more beautiful than before.

"Let's not tell Santana that you ruined her original masterpiece," Kurt sighed as he gave her one last look over. "Now, you look on all the places that aren't the floor. Any more wrinkles in that dress and I'll be the one crying."

Rachel moved things around her dresser. "Where could it have gone?"

"You two weren't playing around with it early, were you?"

"No, Kurt. I wanted it to be special."

Finally, Kurt checked the bag Rachel's gown was in and found the garter.

"Here it is! Now, can we please get moving before you are even later to your wedding!"

"Wait! How do I look?"

Kurt looked at his sister-in-law-to-be and sighed. "You look absolutely stunning. You are going to make my brother weak in the knees! Even more than usual," he added with a smirk.

Rachel returned the smirk. "Come on, let's go get me married!"

"Finally!"

"Wait, have you seen my shoes?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Rachel lifted her skirt a bit to reveal her heels. "Yeah, I am," she said with a giggle.

"My nerves can't take this, I swear." He covered his eyes and pointed to the door. "Go get in the car! It's been waiting forever!"

Rachel continued to giggle as they got into the limo. "Geez, Kurt, you're as wound up as if it was your wedding!"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at her and closed the door behind them.

After the ceremony, as Finn and Rachel stood in the receiving line, he bent down and whispered, "I started to think you weren't coming."

"Never! There was nowhere else I'd rather be. I just couldn't find my garter."

"Oh! Well, that's worth it then. I'll be needing that later." He ran a suggestive hand down her back.

She winked at her new husband and began hugging all the well-wishers from their wedding.

* * *

End note: Saba and Zayde are hopefully 2 Jewish words for grandfather. I hope Google served me well there.

I truly hope you enjoyed these stories. Please let me know, but be kind. This is my first venture into writing the world of Glee.


	2. Welcome Melody

A/N: Yeah, I figured those little snippets would grow into chapters. Here's the birth of their first baby. It's sweet and fluffy, just how I like them!

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur to Finn. He knew Rachel was the strongest person he had ever met, but she rose to new levels that day. She was amazing! And before he knew it, Melody Faith was in his arms.

He couldn't tell if his fear had increased or decreased upon seeing her beautiful face, because it seemed like both. As Rachel got some much deserved sleep, Finn whispered to his new baby girl.

"Hi there. I'm your Daddy. That's a scary thought, huh? No, wait, scratch that. I don't want to scare you already. We're going to be fine. No worries. Because we've got your mom over there. She's like amazing wrapped up in awesome, so I'm not going to worry about you or me, because Mommy will take care of us. But I want you to know, princess, that you are going to be loved and protected and have the most kick ass lullabies! Oh, geez, I shouldn't be swearing around you. Ugh. See? I'm gonna make mistakes, I know that. But I hope you know from the beginning, that I love you more than life itself and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are loved and safe. Sound like a deal?"

The baby in his arms made a tiny squeak and looked him right in the eyes.

Finn chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, since Mommy is asleep, let me tell you a little bit about her. She has the most beautiful voice in the world, I'm sure you remember because she sang to you so much when you were in there. You probably heard me too, but it was Mommy who sounded so great. I'm sure she'll teach you to sing too. Music is a part of your heritage. Mommy and me met at school in Glee club. Basically it's a place where every one sings together. And I mean everyone. Wait until you meet all your Glee family. We're very different, but we love each other. And they are going to love you! I mean, what's not to love? You are gorgeous and you're only a few hours old."

Melody yawned a bit.

"Boring you already, huh? Sorry about that. I'm just so happy that you're here. It feels like forever that we've been waiting to meet you. You might as well get used to it. Once you're grandparents get here, you will be the center of attention. You'll meet Saba and Zayde, those are your Mommy's Daddies, and Nana and Pap, that's my Mommy and my Step-Daddy. Your Uncle Kurt should be here soon too. He lives in New York too, so he'll -

"Knock, knock," Kurt whispered from the door.

"So, he'll be here right now," Finn corrected. "C'mon in, Kurt. Careful though. Rach is asleep."

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "I've seen Rachel, hand over my niece!" he said with outstretched arms.

"Are you clean?" Finn asked.

"Please! I've stopped at every hand sanitizing station I passed."

Finn gave him a look.

"Ok, ok. I'll use the one at this door too," Kurt said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Thanks. I know I'm being -"

"Annoying?"

"I was going to go with overprotective. But I just can't help it. Look at her! Wouldn't you get all crazy over her?"

"Well, if you'd let me see her!" Finn reluctantly passed the baby to Kurt. "Oh! Finn! She is beautiful!"

Finn smiled brightly. "Doesn't she look just like Rachel?"

"I see it, I see it. But that's your chin and I think your nose."

"Thank God it's not mine," Rachel said, surprising the boys.

"Rach, how long have you been awake?" Finn asked.

"Since you handed over the baby completely against your will. Are you clean, Kurt?"

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Hudson. And yes, I might be missing the first two layers of skin, but I'm clean."

"Sorry," Rachel said.

"I know, I know. I'll allow it because this princess is gorgeous. She is going to have the entire family wrapped around her little finger. Seriously, Carole is going to lose it!"

"She'll wrestle anyone who wants to take Mel away from her," Finn laughed. "And win!"

"That's why I'm going to take this opportunity. I refuse to mess with crazy first-time grandparents." Just then, Melody began to fuss. "Oh, what did I do?"

"Nothing. She's probably hungry," Rachel replied. "Give her here."

"Oh, um ... Should I go?" Kurt said as he passed the baby.

"No, it's fine. I've got this cover thing to try out. Let's see if it works."

"Great, make me the guinea pig." Kurt turned around until Rachel gave him the ok. "Oh, that actually works just fine. So, how are you feeling, Rach?"

"Well, all things considered, pretty good. Very tired. But hey, she's worth it."

"She was a warrior, I swear!" Finn bragged, putting both hands in the air for effect. "I mean, she pushed like crazy!"

"Can I interrupt?" Kurt sighed. "I'm certain that Rachel was like Xena in there, but before you get carried away with your description, I'm just going to stop you there."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Kurt. I really don't want people knowing the gory details and Daddy over here is ready to make a movie about it."

"Oh man, it _was _gory, too!" Finn said.

"Fabulous," Kurt said, putting a hand to his temple. "So, Blaine sends his love. He's in rehearsals right now for his new play. Plus he thought I should see Miss Melody first. And I wasn't about to argue!"

"I hope you can run fast, man. Once my mom knows that you were the first to hold her, she's probably going to wail on you."

"These are designer shoes, and not meant for running. She'll just have to take pity on me. Or, I'll have to be gone before they get here!"

"How designer is your shirt?" Rachel asked. "She's ready for a burp."

Kurt paused. "Give her here."

"Here, take this," Finn said, putting a burp cloth on Kurt's shoulder. "It should protect the shirt."

"Thanks." Kurt positioned the baby on his shoulder. "This, Melody Faith, is proof that your favorite uncle loves you dearly. Not anyone else could possibly barf on me and get away with it. Am I doing this right?"

"You're fine," Rachel giggled. "It won't take long."

As if on cue, the baby let out a big burp and a little bit of spit up.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, burp cloth!" He cuddled the baby close to him again. "I should probably get going. The grandparents will be here soon and I need to get some dinner. I've been waiting and waiting for someone adorable to be born." He placed a kiss to his niece's forehead. "You, little one, are beautiful and precious and will be the best dressed baby in New York! Uncle Kurt will see to that." He passed the baby back to Finn. "You know, you two do good work together." He kissed Rachel and hugged Finn. "I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you need help when you get home. Love you!"

After Kurt left, Rachel sighed. "That was just the first wave. Imagine how it will be when the other four come rushing in."

"Could we have them take a number?"

"No, there would be a bloodbath for number one."

"Well, princess, you might as well get used to it now. Your grandparents are good people, but they're crazy. You'll see very soon. They landed about an hour ago so they'll be rushing the door any minute now."

"Finn! Don't scare her!"

"Baby, she needs to understand," Finn chuckled.

"Give her here. I want her to nurse off the other side before everyone is in here. The cover works, but I don't want a full house for this show."

Finn passed her over. "Is it totally un-manly to say that I hate not holding her?"

"Of course not! If anything, it makes you sexier in my eyes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Definitely what I expected too. I knew you'd be a natural at this!"

"I'm glad you thought so, because I totally didn't. I kinda thought I would have dropped her by now."

"Finn, you were an amazing football player, despite having a team of less than athletic cohorts. You can most certainly hold your own daughter."

"She definitely is cuter than the football," Finn chuckled and gave the half-grin that melted Rachel's heart every time she saw it.

"Yes, without a doubt. So, how long until you think the grandparents get here?"

"Not long at all. Now, don't forget, the nurse's call button is right there. If things get too hectic, you give that thing a big ol' push and she'll come sort everyone out."

"She looked like the type that would really do it too!"

"I wouldn't mess with her! Even with the football team."

"Well, then let's take this opportunity to just be a new family of three before the chaos bursts through the door."

"That sounds nice." Finn stopped and just looked at his wife. "You know, you look so natural doing that. You're going to be this perfect mom. It's a role you were born to play." He grinned. "Even more than Elphaba."

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm going to like this one more. The audience is definitely more demanding, but it's a lot less makeup to apply."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Finn asked suddenly.

"If it's anywhere near as much as I love you, then it's more than can be imagined."

"I'm serious. You have been the guiding force in my life for so long, I can't even think of life without you. We're endgame. I told you that before and I meant it."

"I never thought a sports term could be so romantic. You might as well have said I'm your lobster," Rachel replied with a giggle.

"Sports terms, 90s sitcoms, doesn't matter. You and that little girl are my life. I don't have the words to tell you how much you mean to me."

"You don't need words. Just be you. You tell me in all the little things you do. And as long as you know that I love you too, we're perfect. Endgame. Lobsters."

No words needed to be spoken then. But their baby did speak up when she was finished eating.

"Daddy, are you up for a burping?" Rachel said as she fixed up her hospital gown.

"Yep. Come here, Melly belly."

As the baby burped, a commotion could be heard in the hall, as if a herd were approaching.

"Here we go," Finn and Rachel said together.

* * *

A/N: So, a gold star if someone can tell me where the lobsters reference came from.

Also, in this world, none of that Brody stuff happened. And probably none of that Army/break up with you for your own good/hook up at Schue's wedding because it's complicated stuff either. I just *love* the endgame quote.


End file.
